I love you,
by Nicoala
Summary: Morgan/Reid. They may act like a couple at times, but they are definitely *not* in love.


"I don't need him. I shouldn't need him." Reid closes his eyes and rubs at his temples. "Why do I need him?"

"Because you love him."

"_What?_"

"You. Love. Morgan."

"Garcia, I do not love Derek."

"You called him 'Derek'. See? That just proves my point." She leans back in her chair, smirking to herself and clicking the pink pen with feathers on top. "You love him."

"But-"

"You're going to have to confront him sometime. Might as well do it now."

"But, he's not. We're not.. We don't-"

"Don't what? Hump like rabbits every night and pretend there's nothing going on between you?"

"No, I-"

"You what? Don't spend all your time there and only go to your own apartment when you want to watch Star Wars?"

"But, we're not together!"

"Whatever you say, Reid."

"We're not! It's just easier to have my stuff at his apartment, in case we get a call in the middle of the night-"

"When you're cuddling."

"Ye- Garcia!" He stood up. "I am _not _in love with De- Morgan. I do _not_ spend more time at his apartment than my own, and we certainly do _not_ cuddle!"

"I'm sure you don't." He thinks she's about to shut up, but she continues, "But if you _did, _I'd say you were pretty much in love with him."

Reid leaves, and when he goes back to the empty bullpen, he's cornered by Derek. "Hey, pretty boy. Where have you been? I'm about to go home, I wanted to give you a ride." He leans in for a kiss, but Spencer pulls back. Before Derek can ask what he's doing, Spencer blurts;

"I'm in love with you. I- I, when I see you, it makes my heart flutter and my brain's telling me not to say this, but it's true and when you kiss me it makes me feel happier than I've ever been and when I'm with you, talking, or cuddling, or whatever, I feel like the luckiest guy in the world, because, out of the six billion people in the world, _six billion people,_ you chose me, the nerdy guy with the weird statistics, stupid hair and ugly glasses. And, I just, I can't explain how you make me feel. I love you and I know we're not a proper couple, and no-one even knows about us, and that's fine, I don't care, but I love you, and I can't help it and I'm sorry but I do, I love you I love you I love you." He looks at his feet once he's done, bites his bottom lip.

Derek blinks, steps back. He smiles and holds Reid's hand. "Spencer. Hey, Spencer." He tilts Spencer's chin up, looking into his eyes. "Hey, hey, it's okay." He sees the tears forming in Spencer's eyes and kisses the corner of his mouth, before whispering into his ear, "I love you, Spencer Reid. I love you and there is absolutely no-one I'd rather be with, no-one I'd rather have, than you. I'm not gonna lie, you're nerdy." He chuckles. "But you're my nerd, and I love you, and you're perfect and amazing, and your hair? Don't get me started on your hair." He runs a hand through it to emphasise his point. "I love your stupid hair and your stupid glasses – you need to start wearing those to work again, you know – and I love the way you always have some fact about everything, but you really have to stop telling me about how many people die in traffic-related accidents while I'm trying to drive. But I love that and I love you and I love how you're so protective of me, even though you're weaker than my left arm – and I love that about you, too! - I love you, and I need you, I shouldn't, but I do, and I am one hundred percent, head-over-heels in love with you. And that is one thing I will never be sorry for. Okay, kid?"

Spencer nods, smiling so hard it makes his face hurt, and kisses him, wrapping his arms around Derek's neck, closing his eyes and breathing in the scent of his lover, _his boyfriend_, and smiles more -is that even possible?- when he thinks of how much they'll be able to say it now. When they wake up, when they go to work, when they get coffee not-so-secretly, when they're watching some crappy movie, when they're in bed, before they go to sleep and all the times in between.

He loves him. He should, he does, and Derek loves him too, and that's all he needs.

* * *

I'm not sure how good this is, but hey.


End file.
